


I'm real

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: It's not an unusual sight for Massu to wake up next to Shige or any of the other two when they are on the road and staying in some Inn with shared rooms, but it's an unusual sight for Massu to have a slightly writhing, softly gasping Shige next to him.





	I'm real

 

 

It's not an unusual sight for Massu to wake up next to Shige or any of the other two when they are on the road and staying in some Inn with shared rooms, but it's an unusual sight for Massu to have a slightly writhing, softly gasping Shige next to him. 

 

He wonders if he should get up and leave him to his devices out of modesty, give him a little privacy, go bothering Koyama and Tegoshi or take a shower or a walk in the japanese styled garden of their Inn. While he is considering his options, the form next to him which happens to still be in deep sleep utters a name that has him freeze and makes him stay.

 

"Taka"

 

Massu's gaze becomes soft and he stretches a bit, his sleeveless loose shirt stretching as he sits up, feeling conflicted about watching his groupmate like this. His eyes lay calmly on Shige's form and he feels like he doesn't want to move away, even though he feels like he's invading Shige's privacy. 

 

He has heard Tegoshi and also Koyama making these noises in the past through the wall while fully awake, them being shameless about it, and he just casually overheard them. 

 

"Taka.. please..feels good" Shige murmurs in his sleep and turns around, now facing Massu and Massu presses his lips together as he realizes the obvious morning arousal that Shige is having.

 

Massu looks at the ceiling, scratching his head. He finds Shige handsome and relaxing to hang out with but hasn't considered viewing him that way, but the more he thinks about it, he isn't opposed to it either. Shige had always spent time with Koyama when it came to this, and Massu had been busy enough with Tegoshi blatantly seeking attention.

 

Seeing as it's obviously him that Shige wants, Massu decides to wake up him softly after all. If they're going to do something, at least he wants Shige to be fully aware of what he's doing. 

 

"Kato.." Massu whispers, gently nudging Shige's arm who's clinging to his pillow and hugging it, "..aki" The affectionate nickname slips from his lips before he knows it, only Tegoshi had been calling him this before, but if he can, why can't Massu?

 

Shige's face relaxes and he looks like he's smiling and his eyelashes flutter as he wakes up.

 

"Oh my god," is all he groans and smashes the pillow in front of his face in realization, turning his back on Massu.

 

"Sorry dude," Shige mumbles into his pillow.

 

Massu humms. "I'm not bothered," he says.

 

Shige sighs. "Let's forget about this, please"

 

Massu slides under his sheets again, looking at the ceiling. "If you want to, I'm fine with that. But if you want to proceed, I'm fine with that, too"

 

"Pro..ceed?" Shige formulates the word as if he was just learning how to speak.

 

"Yeah. I guess I would rather have you involve me actively, but if you don't, I respect that. But," Massu smirks as he turns, supporting his head on his elbow, "I can promise you'd be missing out."

 

Now it's Shige who turns his face around and Massu admits to himself that the deep blush on Shige's face looks adorable. In fact, the more they are getting involved in this situation, the more comfortable he is with it. 

 

Shige feels like his face is burning, and with the way Massu is looking at him calming, yet so deeply erotic it's not getting better. His gaze travels from Massu's eyes over his plush lips to his neck, the shirt revealing more than usual, cheekbones and nicely shaped, muscular arms and Shige purses his lips.

 

"Do you have any idea how attractive you are," he says, almost sounding angry, and Massu chuckles, shifting a little closer.

 

"Are you going to do something about that offence?" he asks and they stare at each other for a moment before the sleepiness in Shige is completely fading away, giving way to more or less rational thinking when he realizes it's Massu's way of giving him consent, and in the next second, he is pressing his lips against the other man's.

 

Massu growls softly at Shige taking the initiative and he welcomes it, their lips moving against the other exploring until Shige gets impatient and his hunger takes over and he leans over Massu before suddenly pulling away.

 

"What's wrong?" Massu asks.

 

"I... I don't know.. I just.. had this amazingly hot fantasy about you and now we are making out for real and I feel like I am taking advantage of you to fulfill my fantasy"

 

"Shige," Massu says firmly, "we're awake. I'm real. And I give you consent. I want this, too. Ok?"

 

Shige nods even though he's not fully sure yet what "this" would be, but he's determined to find out.

 

It's Massu who is then shifting, breaking Shige's thought as he's hovering over him now, his gaze still gentle but a bit darker and Shige freezes under it immediately and he can't hold back a sound when Massu cups his arousal out of the blue, massaging it firmly.

 

"Oh God, fuck" is all that Shige utters and the sight of Shige writhing underneath him so willingly with his black hairstrands all over his face has Massu wanting to do more. 

 

Shige's hand is somewhere under Massu's blanket and Massu realizes where it is when he feels it reaching out for his sweatpants. 

 

A quick glance and Shige's eyes are on fire as Massu leans down again, this time more demanding, meeting Shige's lips and sticking his tongue out, coaxing Shige to do the same as they start to rub and stroke each other until both their pants are halfway down, giving them enough room to move. None of them bothers to take them off completely, Shige being to far gone to care and with the way Massu is firmly stroking him now, they won't be doing much else this morning.

 

Massu's hand is skilled and warm and large and Shige growls, giving in to the sensation as Massu brings him to the top, falling over the edge shortly afterwards. Shige watches Massu's face intently as he brings him to orgasm, wanting to make this intimate moment between them last as long as possible. Massu's face is beautiful like this, lips parted and a soft blush on his cheeks, but otherwise relaxed, a low noise coming from his throat as he jerks into Shige's hand.

 

They slump down on the futons breathing heavily, none of them quite knowing what to say before Massu suggests that a shower would be a nice idea.

 

"Tell me what you dreamt next time," Massu says and Shige makes a little embarrassed sound, but he doesn't disagree.

 

Massu thinks that more mornings should begin like this.


End file.
